


Who Said Hot Tubs Need Water?

by bloodandcocoa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Established OT3, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcocoa/pseuds/bloodandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Person A, B and C live together in a house with a hot tub in the backyard, and one day, person A comes home to find that person B has filled it with plastic balls to make an at-home ball pit. Person C is sitting in a chair off to the side, ignoring person B and reading a book.</p><p>Or the time Laura caught Danny after she had Carmilla steal the Zeta's hot tub from their rooftop patio for some fun. But not the fun that Carmilla had originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Said Hot Tubs Need Water?

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the prompt slightly to fit things. As usual, this is longer than I intended. But enjoy the fluff!
> 
> Cheers!

It had been a long day eighteen hour workday for Laura Hollis. Much too long. Okay, it wasn't eighteen hours. More like eight. But in her defence, it felt like eighteen! She was up at seven in the morning, sprinting across the campus for her morning calculus class, without breakfast too, just a chocolate chip granola bar. Then it was straight into a three hour sociology lecture followed by a ten minute lunch- the pack of cookies she had shoved into her bag in the morning. Then a lit lecture, and then four hours in the library of her trying to finish her papers.

All she wanted to do was curl up in bed with her girlfriends. Strangely enough, they weren't in dorm 307 like Laura had expected. Even more strangely, Laura found a sticky note attached to her computer monitor in Danny's neat handwriting. "SumSoc House," Laura read and sighed. This was not what she wanted. Whenever Danny and Carmilla hung out in the Summer Society house together, something ridiculous and disastrous always ended up happening.

Irritated, Laura began the trek towards the large brick building. She was in no mood to put up with their shenanigans.

Unfortunately, they were not where Laura thought they would be. Danny's attic room was unusually empty. The large room was also devoid of most of Danny's personal things, leaving the space eerily empty of things, not just people. Also quite dusty. Laura never quite understood why they chose to cram into the tiny dorm when Danny had all this room. But she went along with it nonetheless.

Confused, Laura slid down the banister of the main staircase. (Another reason why she loved the Summer Society house, their banisters were perfectly crafted for sliding. Unlike the ones in her dorm building, she still had the bruises from the last time she tried.) One of the other Summer Society girls passed Laura going down the stairs, "Hey! Have you seen Danny or Carm?"

The girl gave her an incredulous look like 'how could she not have seen them', "They're in the backyard." With that, the girl scurried off, looking slightly terrified. So Carmilla had been around.

Now Laura was concerned, she crossed the vast and well furnished living room. The fireplace was going, throwing sparks into the air. The fireplace was always going, no matter what the temperature or weather. In fact, Laura can't remember a time where it wasn't going. Maybe she'd ask Danny about it later. The grand french doors that lead out into the backyard swung open soft squeak.

For a second, Laura was blinded by the bright afternoon sun. With a wince, she shielded her eyes with her hand and did a double take at the scene before her. There was a ball pit. No, that was definitely the Zeta's hot tub which, the last time Laura checked, was on their rooftop patio. So it was a hot tub, filled with plastic balls.

"You stole the Zeta's hot tub?!"

Carmilla looked up from her spot a few metres away from the makeshift ball pit. She was under a large beach umbrella, curled up quite comfortably in one of the recliners from the living room. "Xena, Cupcake's here," the vampire peered at Laura over her oversized sunglasses with an exasperated look on her face.

Danny's head popped up from the middle of the ball pit, hair messed up and a giant grin on her face. "Laura! Come join me! Carmilla's been no fun," the ginger pouted and lobbed a bright yellow plastic ball over at where Carmilla was hiding behind the umbrella. The plastic ball didn't even make it close, the slight breeze blew it off course and it fell to the ground, joining many of its other comrades in a lost cause. Danny had clearly been trying to get Carmilla's attention away from the thick tome that the undead girl had turned back to.

"What-how?!" Laura spluttered, gesturing at the hot tub that had once been four stories up and filled with water.

Danny took Laura's answer as a no and dove back under, a rainbow coloured wave rising up in her wake. "Vampiric strength trumps a hot tub bolted down to concrete," Carmilla's voice made Laura look at the vampire, who was turning another page in her book idly.

"And you agreed to this idea? Carm! I thought I was the one who did the crazy things!" Laura kicked a irritatingly happy looking ball at the vampire, who didn't even flinch as the ball bounced off of her book.

"I was misinformed," the dark-haired girl replied drily, "I was told that we were going to be having _fun_  in the hot tub. I expected more...water," Carmilla glared at the shaking sea of multi-coloured plastic, clearly as annoyed as Laura was about the whole situation.

"This is fun!" Danny resurfaced, throwing the plastic balls up in the air enthusiastically. "Who said hot tubs need water?"

"That is not the point, Danny! I enjoy ball pits as much as the next person but you  _stole_  the Zeta's hot tub from their roof! Kirsch is probably freaking out right now looking for it!" Laura rolled her eyes, when did she become the responsible person in this relationship?

Danny had the decency to look a little guilty, but then she pouted at Laura with her biggest puppy dog eyes. "But the Zeta's TP'ed the house last week! This is revenge!"

Before Laura could even respond, Carmilla cut in, "You know what, Big Red. I think it's awfully unfair that I spent the whole day with you and the ball pit and got all the  _fun_  to myself today. I think it's only fair that we share the fun with Cupcake here as well."

Now it was Laura's turn to glare squintedly at Carmilla, "You were sitting there reading, Carm. I highly doubt that you even touched a bal-" Laura's words rose into a shriek as Carmilla, using her vampiric speed, lifted Laura up. "What are you doing? Put me down, Carm!"

Carmilla grinned at her mischievously, "If you insist, Cupcake." The vampire looked at Danny, who was doing the backstroke through the ball pit. Carmilla smirked. "Xena! Catch!"

Kirsch never got the hot tub back.


End file.
